


(N)ever Closer

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: 31 May Days [8]
Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Drabble, During the scene they drove to the lab, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: A "short" drive feels like an eternity when you're strapped to a baby seat.
Series: 31 May Days [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741168
Kudos: 6





	(N)ever Closer

"So how much further is this lab?" Tim asked, looking down at all the papers Lucy had dropped onto his lap.

"It's not far, I promise."

"Yeah, she said that about an hour ago." Pikachu interjected.

"An hour is not that long." Tim replied.

"What'd you say?" Lucy quickly glanced at Tim before returning her eyes to the road.

"Oh, uh, nothing, just... Pikachu seemed a little stressed back there."

"A little?!" Pikachu glared.

"Psy, Psyduck!"

Pikachu let out a long sigh of dread, fruitlessly attempting to adjust comfortably in his car seat. "This is gonna be a long trip..."


End file.
